User blog:Invader Moss/Love and Hate (Storyyyy)
A/N: Yeah, so what if this is Hetalia? I'm posting it in the blog thingy because it doesn't deserve it's own page on the wiki. I am posting this to see what you honestly think. I'd love for everyone to comment and point out how my writing style is good and/or bad, and how I could improve. I also want your honest opinion; if you hate it, say so! If you like it, say so! I also want you to tell me if I have improved or gotten worse from when I first started writing stories on here. Shred this story apart mercilessly if there are parts tat need improvement. Whatever you do, do not go easy on me and do not take my feelings into consideration. I also want a comment for each update, I hope that's not too much to ask! Indonesia was a bright, bubbly girl. She was always smiling and never appeared sad unless one of the other nations were sad. But even then, she could usually manage at least a small smile. She had long black heir and brown eyes; nothing really special. She had a purple sleeveless dress that went down to her feet and she wore straw sandals. She was on her way the Genderbent Café Russia had forced Romania to open. It was a beautiful café, all bright and cheerful-looking, yet so calm and free of any childishness. This already meant trouble, seeing as Indonesia was quite a childish young girl. She was physically only fifteen or sixteen, and she acted much younger. She didn't see this as a problem, though; she could talk or run because Romania had cursed her last time they had seen each other. What could possibly go wrong? She walked through the door, smiling despite all the hate she felt towards the other nation. Romania couldn't figure out why the heck she was smiling after the Hell he had put her through, though he was a bit too scared to ask and find out. "Hello, welcome to the Genderbent Café, how may I serve you?" he asked cheerfully as Indonesia sat down at a table. Indonesia giggles at Romania's outfit; he was wearing a short maid dress with cute mary-janes and cat ears. 'I was right!' she signed, smiling insanely. "Right about what...?" he asked. 'You are gay! You really, truly are gay!' "Nu, Russia just forced me into this. Now what do you want?" 'Sure, and you probably tried your hardest to fight back! Excellent story, but no, you could have avoided it if you would have fought. Which you decided not to. So you just gave in. You are the gayest guy I have ever met in my entire life.' "In case you haven't noticed, Romania is a lot smaller than Russia,russia being bigger than all of Europe itself, so there was no way I could have won, so just shut up, because I'm not gay." He was beginning to get irritated. "I'll repeat myself one more time. What do you want?" 'Fine, be that way.' She crossed her arms. 'I want some coffe.' "What kind?" He handed her a menu. "We have lots." Indonesia looked over the menu and thought for a moment before tossing it over her head. 'I don't care at all, just get me any random kind of coffee.' Romania smiled pleasantly and went off into the kitchen. A/N: That's all for now! My brain died. I haven't slt properly in a while. I'll update soon! If anyone even cares! Which probably none of you do! Because it's just a crappy Hetalia fanfic! But, *shrugs* ninja whatevs. Category:Blog posts